


lost boys

by netlenya



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: никто не заметит, что что-то произошло
Relationships: Han Gyujin/Lee Changhyun | Bit-to
Kudos: 1





	1. дом с башней (битто/кюджин)

Солнце опускается в провода и ниже, стремясь не видеть этот город. Кюджин не осуждает, лишь любуется на прощание, как делает каждый вечер. Люди торопятся домой, светило спешит скрыться, а парень стоит в арке подворотни и наслаждается этой картиной. Лишь немного завидует солнцу, что даже ему есть куда уйти.

Эта арка, с видом на проспект и потрясающий закат, иногда кажется роднее дома. Здесь сухо, достаточно тепло и никто не лезет, не ругается и не бьет. В этой арке вообще людей не бывает. Есть два места, где Кюджин чувствует себя хорошо. Эта подворотня с прекрасным видом и библиотека, где можно потеряться в страницах книг.

В школе его уже даже не задирают. Неинтересно. Какой смысл издеваться над человеком, что смотрит сквозь тебя и будто вообще не отсюда. Даже бить и гонять его не доставляет никакого удовольствия, потому что он синяки из дома приносит. Одноклассники просто предпочитают делать вид, что в их классе на одного человека меньше, чем по журналу. Учителя тоже держатся такой политики. Кю лишь плечами пожимает да в книгу глубже погружается. Он привык, что его не видят.

Зато он видит и подмечает всё. Истории людей, что ходят по родной улице каждый вечер, для Кюджина будто открытые книги. События жизни отражаются на человеке намного ярче, чем он сам предполагает. И если наблюдатель знает, как искать знаки, то тайн от него не останется. Поэтому Кю и вглядывается в улицу так, будто читает увлекательнейшую книгу, видя, подмечая и додумывая. Вот только сегодня что-то идет не так. Будто в привычный текст закрался нередактированный абзац, слова другой истории, а может и вовсе несуществующие строки.

К дому, что напротив арки, подошёл человек, не вписывающийся в привычный ритм улицы. Хмурый взгляд, зелёные волосы и стопка книг. Скорее даже связка. Порядка десяти толстых и не очень экземпляров человеческого волшебства перевязаны веревкой для удобной транспортировки. Кюджин теряется, пытаясь осознать, что за авторов и названия он увидел, а потом понимает, что думает о чем-то не том. Кто этот персонаж в его арочной истории, почему его не было раньше?

Теперь каждый вечер Кю следит за этим зеленоволосым незнакомцем, что так грубо разбил привычный устой. Хотя он просто заходит домой с книгами, а через пару минут в башне этого дома загорается свет. И никто не может сказать, видел ли подобное в этом доме хоть когда-то. Многие, как и Кюджин, даже на саму башню внимания не обращали.

В дождливый вечер Кю прячется в арку и капюшон чуть глубже обычного, чтобы не намокнуть, но видеть максимально много. Парня уже не особо интересуют привычные люди, он жадно вглядывается в дверь напротив, ожидая, когда придёт человек с книгами. Руки дрожат то ли от холода, то ли от непонятного нетерпения. Нервы напряжены до предела, и если небо может сорваться в гром и молнии, то Кюджин лишь пальцы сжимает крепче, натягивая рукава. Сегодня всё как-то не так.

Время идёт, герой не появляется. Кю выть готов от разочарования и подумывает пойти домой греться, как вдруг из толпы зонтиков выныривает он. Сегодня без книг и будто весь легче. На лице улыбка, что выбивает из лёгких Кюджина воздух. Слишком большой контраст с привычной хмурой миной. Слишком яркая, будто заменяет скрытое за тучами солнце.

Парень добирается до подъезда, прыгая по лужам и собирая неодобрительные взгляды прохожих, а потом делает то, от чего Кюджин шарахается вглубь арки. Просто поворачивается и смотрит в глаза своему наблюдателю, а потом и вовсе начинает двигаться в его сторону.

Кюджин в шоке. Трясущийся от холода, он стоит в арке и просто смотрит, как к нему идёт человек, боясь даже предположить, что случится дальше.

***

В башне много книг, горячий зелёный чай и приятная атмосфера. Сначала Кюджин зависает у окна, разглядывая родную улицу с нового ракурса, но потом бросает это дело. Ведь куда интереснее общаться с Чанхёном, который будто мысли его читает. Им есть о чём поговорить, а так же о чём помолчать. За кружкой чая, или уткнувшись каждый в свою книгу.

С той встречи в арке прошло больше месяца. Кю сейчас может только посмеяться со своего тогдашнего состояния. Паника, страх и необъяснимое нетерпение разрывали его на части, пока ещё незнакомый парень шёл к нему навстречу. Сейчас не получается рационально объяснить эти эмоции, что захлестывали и топили его. А незнакомец лишь руку протянул, называя своё имя, да предложил пойти к нему, скрыться от непогоды.

Теперь он прячется здесь практически каждый вечер. Ждёт в арке, пока Хён не зайдет за ним и, взяв за руку, не отведёт к себе домой. Даже подобные контакты и близость уже не смущают. Держаться за руки, греться под одним пледом или даже спать в одной кровати. Сначала было странно, но со временем это вошло в привычку, и уже Кюджин сам тянется за объятиями или переплетает их пальцы, когда они рядом сидят. Комфортно. Хорошо.

Снова собирается гроза, а Кюджин ощущает почти забытое нетерпение. Практически вешается на Чанхёна, когда тот забирает его из арки. Даже про рюкзак тяжеленный за спиной того ничего не спрашивает. Хотя подмечает и удивляется. Раньше такого не было.

Закрывается дверь, и сразу капли начинают барабанить по крыше и стеклам. Интересный аккомпанемент для звякающих бутылок. Чанхён лишь смеётся на недоумевающий взгляд Кю, мол, с хёном можно, он проследит, чтобы всё было хорошо. Кюджин улыбается в ответ, руки доверчиво тянет. Принимает всё, что ему дают, прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Всё равно упускает момент, когда следовало бы остановиться.

Осознаёт происходящее, когда его усаживают к себе на колени, прижимают крепко. Да и то, сам тянется навстречу, ластится, будто котёнок. С Чанхёном можно всё, он поймёт и поможет. Поэтому Кюджин полностью отдаётся, теряется в ощущениях и желаниях. Дождь набирает обороты, барабанит так, будто стремится крышу пробить. Лицо Хёна кажется слишком хищным в свете молнии, а первый тихий стон Кюджина теряется в раскате грома.

Стихия за окном слишком идеально подходит для происходящего. Будто качественные декорации или грамотно подобранные спецэффекты. Внутри башни напряжение и искры не уступают погоде. Кюджин сам тянется и напрашивается на ласки. Шею подставляет, выгибается в руках. Чанхён не сдерживается, кусает, метит, царапает. Ловит стоны своими губами. Руками водит там, где младшему и не снилось.

Кюджин потерялся давно, никогда уже не найдётся. Хёну отдаётся так, будто от этого жизнь зависит. А тот не спорит, принимает полностью, даря неведанное раньше наслаждение. Сбитое дыхание, шум дождя, пальцы, цепляющиеся за плечи. Чанхён на ухо шепчет, не давая окончательно взлететь: «Ты пойдёшь со мной?» Кюджина ломает, он скулит жалобно что-то положительное вместе с «пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста». Старший ухмыляется особенно страшно, но некому это заметить. Доводит их обоих до конца, прижимает к себе полностью вымотанного Кю. По волосам гладит, щёки целует, успокаивает до тех пор, пока тот не засыпает, прижавшись как можно ближе. Чанхён умиляется с этого, шепчет на ухо, чтобы не разбудить: «Теперь всё будет хорошо».

От вчерашней грозы напоминаний практически не осталось. Солнце привычно бежит к горизонту, люди спешат по своим делам. Вот только на доме, что напротив арки, появились таблички с надписью: «Осторожно! Возможно обрушение элементов фасада». А башня укутана строительными лесами, чтобы эти элементы не сыпались на головы невнимательных прохожих.

Пустые оконные проемы пускают ветер в гости. Голые стены, развалившиеся книжные полки. Никого не волнует, что творится в помещении над их головой. Никто обращает внимание ни на предупреждения, ни на саму башню. Никто не знает, что ночью бесследно исчез один паренёк, что обращал внимание на каждого, кто сейчас спешит мимо. Незаметное исчезновение по необъяснимым причинам. Но есть вероятность, что теперь он счастлив.


	2. розовый куст (кун/сонюль)

Йеин царапает палец об розы, тянет его в рот, чтобы слизнуть выступившую капельку крови, а в ответ слышит лишь радостный смех и “погоди, я знаю отличную песню, которая сюда впишется”. 

Слушать винил в тихом пропахшем пылью магазине таинственно и странно.

Суиль ходит между стеллажами, перебирая обложки и бормоча себе что-то под нос. Ищет то самое, подходящее к моменту, к ним самим и к этому дню.

Здесь кажется, будто эту музыку никто никогда не создавал, а они попали в какой-то мираж с неосуществленным. 

Быть может, они тоже чьё-то несбывшееся. Иначе почему царапины уже на следующее утро затягиваются.

На проигрыватель ложится новая пластинка, блики солнца танцуют под эту дивную мелодию, а розовый куст за окном всё так же манит и притягивает. 

Но не так, как губы напротив. Что беззвучно подпевают играющей песне. Кажется, что можно окончательно себя утратить, если не осуществить единственное сейчас желание. 

Суиль смеётся в поцелуй, притягивает к себе. Музыка будто обнимает их, греет и прячет от мира.

Только их итак не существует.

Лишь шорохи в тени розового куста, что растёт на окраине города. 


	3. пустая комната (сяо/ушин)

Донёль вваливается в общежитие, скидывая обувь прямо на бегу. Проносится по коридору, распахивает дверь и замирает, растерянно глядя в комнату. Моргает часто, дышит тяжело после бега, руки дрожат неимоверно. Закрывает и снова открывает дверь, будто это просто глупый розыгрыш, и что-то может измениться.

Не сдаётся. Вихрем пролетает по всему дому, заглядывая во все комнаты и углы. Разве что под диваны не смотрит. Ребята бы застебали, не находись сами в таком же состоянии. Поэтому они просто следят за мелким, понимая, что сейчас ничем не смогут помочь.

— То есть он правда уехал? — на грани слышимости спрашивает Донёль, снова заглядывая в пустую комнату, не решаясь зайти.

Ответом служит лишь похлопывание по плечу от кого-то из ребят. Почему-то Сяо уверен, что это был Когёль, но сейчас важно не это, а то, что находится перед глазами. Застеленная кровать, приоткрытое окно, идеальный порядок на столе. Чужая территория, которая теперь даже намёка на хозяина не несёт. Он постарался полностью исчезнуть, не оставив никаких улик.

Донёль тормозит, но всё-таки заходит внутрь. Медленно так, неуверенно. Будто в любой момент хозяин может появиться и отругать за несанкционированное вторжение. Ведь сюда можно только с разрешения. Когда нежно ведут за руку, приглашая и убаюкивая. Или когда буквально вталкивают без церемоний и особого гостеприимства. Без экскурсии, но с очень внимательным исследованием гостя.

Сяо тяжело сглатывает и трясёт головой, будто это поможет избавиться от воспоминаний, что яркими картинками проносятся перед глазами. Комната будто пропитана ими. Куда ни глянь, мозг подкидывает историю, а кожа горит от фантомных прикосновений.

Сидеть в пустой кровати, сжавшись в комок, уже не так больно. Уже будто никак. Очень хочется убедить себя в этом, но разум не хочет слушаться. Он тихо шепчет Донёлю, что никто не будет обнимать того ночью, прижимая к себе и опаляя кожу тёплым дыханием. Что никто не будет тихо шептать всякие пошлости на ухо, стоя прямо на сцене в конце шоу. Что не с кем будет переплести пальцы, когда одно простое прикосновение спасает от всей усталости и напряжения.

Донёль всхлипывает, обхватывая колени ещё сильнее. Он позволит эту слабость себе только сейчас, ненадолго. Потом снова будет сильным, ярким и весёлым. Для группы, для фанатов, для Усока. А когда последний вернется, то обнимет его и больше никогда и никуда не отпустит.


	4. диета (сяо/ушин)

Донёль проклинает тот день, когда родился. Ненавидит весь мир, Корею и адскую жару. Но самые бурные эмоции в нём вызывает друг, что сейчас сидит напротив и с удовольствием уплетает мороженое. Вот только Сяо искренне не понимает, отчего то тает. Действительно ли от зашкаливающей температуры воздуха, или все-таки из-за того, как именно Усок его ест.

Ушин будто издевается над младшим. Наслаждаясь десертом, он томно прикрывает глаза и сладко причмокивает, поглощая нежный пломбир. Проводит языком по припухшим от холода губам, убирая белесые разводы. Ловит губами убегающие капли, что так и норовят стечь на пальцы. Некоторым это удается, поэтому Усок, не задумываясь, тянет палец в рот, вызывая жалобный скулеж напротив. Взгляд поднимает, не вынимая пальца, смотрит внимательно своими прелестными косящими глазами. Донёль воет от безысходности, падая лицом в стол.

Сяо уже запутался, страдает он от того, что сам хочет мороженое или же от того, что представляет в руках друга иной, более горячий предмет. Судя по смеху со стороны мучителя, причина очевидна.

Чуть позже, когда Усок поедает хотдог, аккуратно помещая его в рот, Донёль не выдерживает. Воет в очередной раз за день и чуть не плача спрашивает, за что с ним так.

— Ты говорил, что я сладкий. Значит, я запрещен твоей диетой. А сейчас я просто тебе показываю, что от меня очень сложно отказаться, — абсолютно спокойно отвечает старший.

Донёль проклинает день своего рождения, диету, назначенную агентством, и Ким Усока, который диетой не запрещен, но до дома добираться ещё слишком долго.


	5. утренний кофе (джинхёк/сонюль)

Самолёты разбиваются, лайнеры идут на дно, поезда сходят с рельс, а Ли Джинхёк теряется в глазах напротив.

— Простите, так что вы будете заказывать?

 _«Тебя»_ хочется ответить, но приходится встряхнуть головой и очнуться от наваждения. Новый бариста беспредельно красив, к чему Джинхёк с утра понедельника был не готов совершенно.

Сердце отплясывает чечётку, пальцы дрожат, а слова вылетают с запинками и как-то глухо. Молодой человек лишь хмурится слегка, вбивая заказ, а где-то на задворках сознания у Ли маленькая девочка высоким голоском пищит _«он слишком милый»_. И ведь не поспоришь.

_Хотя наличию девочки стоило бы удивиться._

Джинхёк благополучно опаздывает на работу, сбивает фикус на входе и порывается сесть мимо стула. Через пару часов его просто выставляют из офиса с пожеланиями выспаться, а может и подлечиться. Потому что рассеянная двухметровая шпала в небольшом помещении — к большим ремонтным затратам.

На каком-то автопилоте или магните, Ли добирается до утренней кофейни, благополучно влетая носом в прозрачную дверь. Это немного помогает, как и ошарашенный взгляд из-за бара. Отрезвляет.

Вдох-выдох. Сонджун подходит к стойке и упирается в неё руками, нависая над растерянным бариста.

— Утром я ошибся в заказе. Могу ли я получить ваш номер телефона?

_А потом очень радуется, что не получил по морде._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-78554146_8812


	6. weekend (кун/чинху)

Тишина в общаге кажется иллюзией. Нереальный сон, галлюцинация. Суиль сидит в гостиной на диване, стараясь поверить в происходящее и то, что его ожидает. Ведь не будет лидер отправлять всех на выходные по домам без какой-либо задней мысли. А потом ещё и убегать с такой скорость в душ, как только дверь закроется за последним ушедшим одногруппником.

Через какое-то время щёлкает замок ванной, раздаются звуки босоногих шагов по коридору, а потом и сам Джинук появляется в гостиной. Теплый и растрёпанный после душа. Улыбается. Подходить не спешит.

Кун не просит и не торопит. Улыбается в ответ и любуется. Как капля воды стекает с волос по шее, теряясь в вороте огромной футболке. _Суилевской, кстати._ Как эта футболка оголяет ноги, не прикрытые шортами. _Есть ли вообще что-то кроме неё._ Как Джинук начинает плавно двигаться к дивану. Гипнотизируя и сводя с ума.

Подходит близко-близко. Смотрит сверху вниз. _Суилю кажется, что глаза напротив абсолютно чёрные._ А потом седлает чужие бёдра, выдыхает в чужие губы и смотрит. Так, что морщинки около глаз, а всё лицо будто светится от улыбки. Играет.

Хочется запустить руки под футболку, проверяя свою догадку и скользя ладонями по столь желанному телу. Хочется смять губы, что так близко, поцелуем. Но Кун лишь ухмыляется и ждёт дальнейших действий.

Джинук не разочаровывает. Прижимается ближе, сбито дышит куда-то в шею, трётся всем телом, показывая, чего же он хочет. Суиль выть готов и выполнять не озвученное, но так старательно изображённое желание. Но лишь сжимает руки в кулаки и говорит: _«Тебе не кажется, что моя одежда здесь лишняя?»_. Слишком низко и хрипло.

Вот чужие пальцы путаются в завязках его домашних штанов, а желание помочь ускорить процесс только усиливается. Когда перед тобой сидит настолько горячий лидер, кусающий свои губы, очень сложно никак не реагировать. Поэтому когда штаны всё-таки стянуты куда-то в район колен, _пусть и совместными усилиями,_ а вопросы про количество одежды на Чинху отпали сами собой, Кун более чем готов ко всему происходящему.

Джинук видит это и улыбается ослепительно. Жмётся ближе, _будто ещё есть куда,_ и целует. До потери кислорода, памяти и рассудка. Отвлекает губами и языком. Тихими всхлипами. Сбитым дыханием. А сам, помогая себе рукой, аккуратно насаживается на член Суиля. И тут уже невозможно остаться в стороне.

Кун подаётся вперёд, придерживая руками за бока. Помогает аккуратно, шепчет сбитое « _неужели ты специально готовился для меня_ » в чужое ухо, целует и тонет в ощущениях. Слишком горячо, тесно и головокружительно. Чинху на пробу качает бёдрами и стонет. Так сладко, что Суиль хочет слышать это ещё и ещё. Громче, жарче. Со своим именем на чужих покрасневших и опухших губах.

Желания осуществляются, воздух кончается, целоваться больше не выходит. Лишь касаться губами кожи, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра, помогая и наслаждаясь. Комната наполнена звуками происходящего. Шлепками, стонами, сбитым дыханием. Футболки давно валяются где-то на полу, ведь кожа к коже намного ярче и ближе.

Лидер сдаётся первый. Сжимаясь, цепляясь за плечи и выстанывая вперемешку имя и слова любви прямо на ухо. Суиль делает ещё несколько движений и кончает следом, обнимая и не отпуская от себя. Целует, улыбается и предвкушает выходные в пустом общежитии.


	7. печенье с предсказанием (битто/ушин)

У Чанхёна дома уютно. Много пледов и подушек, гирлянды на стенах, пахнет едой. Усок каждый раз подкалывает за уютное гнёздышко, но втайне безумно любит этот дом. Как и его хозяина.

В пакетах бренчат бутылки, пицца ждет под дверью вместе с курьером. Для фона дурацкая комедия, чтобы не сильно отвлекало. Всё что нужно для пятничного застолья на двоих.

Чаша с печеньем с предсказаниями становится особенно интересна после третьей бутылки соджу, о чем Усок и информирует вслух. Чанхён лишь плечами пожимает, мол, если интересно, так бери. И младший тянется, пальцы свои длиннющие в чашу запускает, возится, перебирает. От усердия аж губу прикусывает.

Чанхён и сам бы ему губу прикусил, но рамки приличия при дружеских отношениях подобного не позволяют. Поэтому просто смотрит, делая внушительный глоток из бутылки.

_печенье выбрано_

И без того розовые щёки становятся пунцовыми, а пальцы судорожно сжимают бумажку, извлеченную из теста. Чуть не трясущейся рукой Усок тянется к бутылке, залпом допивая остатки. Чанхён сам давится от всей разворачивающейся сцены перед ним. Слишком неожиданная реакция. И очень интересно, что же там такое написано.

_потом становится не до предсказания_

Совсем потерявший голову Усок, и не понять, алкоголь виной, предсказание или что-то иное, отставляет пустую бутылку в сторону, и пересаживается поближе к Чанхёну. Тупит куда-то в стол, будто с мыслями собирается. Или просто старается не потерять последние крохи разума.

_потом привычный мир ломается, как это дурацкое печенье_

Усок тянется. Сначала пальцами к чанхёновской бутылке. Забирает аккуратно, ставит на стол. Спасибо, что не сносит ничего по пути. Потом тянется к Чанхёну. Руками, корпусом. Губами. Зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, извиняется куда-то в щеку и целует. Неловко так. По-детски. Но от него отчаяние волнами прёт, практически осязаемое.

Хён какие-то мгновения просто офигевает. Тихо и аморфно. Его тут безответная любовь, лучший друг который, поцеловать пытается. А тело не слушается. И не отпихнуть, не заорать и не ответить. Пара вечностей проходит для Усока, прежде чем его обнимают, углубляя поцелуй.

Младший всхлипывает тихо, прижимаясь теснее, а у Чанхёна просто крышу сносит от происходящего. Он обнимает крепко, жадно целует. Сминает чужие губы, ловит сбитое дыхание, кусает наконец-то. Как мечтал. По шее губами спускается, не сдерживается, оставляет метку. Больно. Усок скулит, за плечи хватается так, что костяшки белеют. Но подставляется, тянется, требует. И Чанхён отдаёт. Всего себя, все свои невысказанные чувства и желания.

Утром он обязательно спросит, что было в том печенье. Но сейчас не время отвлекаться.


	8. blond (когёль/чинху)

Неуверенно смотря под ноги и нервно сжимая пальцами лямку рюкзака, Джинук входит в аудиторию. Удивлённое молчание и стремительно пробежавший по рядом шепоток приветствует его, после чего все возвращаются к своим занятиям, а парень тихонько пробирается к своему месту.

Го Минсу аудитория встречает иначе. Девушки наперебой щебечут разные «доброе утро», «оппа, как дела?» и «какой же ты красивый». Парни здороваются не менее активно, разве что без комплиментов. Во всяком случае, не вслух. Лишь Джинук не отрывается от тетради, освежая в памяти материал прошлой лекции. Красавчик лишь фыркает, проходя мимо, а сердце парня пропускает удар.

В памяти всплывает инцидент прошлой недели. Тихий Ким Джинук врезается в коридоре в главного любимчика половины университета, а также недосягаемую мечту самого Джинука — Минсу. Шепча под нос извинения и не поднимая взгляда, парень мечтал оказаться как можно дальше от этого места, коря всех возможных богов за подобную подставу и издевательство. Но внезапно откуда-то сверху слышится

— Да не переживай ты так. Ты же Джинук, да? У нас лекции по философии общие, — у Кима мурашки пробегают по загривку от своего имени, произнесенного этим голосом. Бегущей строкой на повторе в голове крутится «он знает моё имя», а на вопрос получается лишь кивнуть.

— Ты так нервничаешь мило, — говорит Го, а у Джинука в голове максимальный уровень тревоги, и уши начинают предательски краснеть от подобного. — Не думал перекраситься в блонд? Тебе бы пошло.

И попрощавшись, Минсу удаляется по своим делам, оставив Джинука в растерянных чувствах с полным бедламом в мыслях.

Спустя неделю Ким сидит на общей паре, сияя высветленной головой на всю аудиторию и ощущая себя галактическим идиотом. Повёлся на провокацию университетского красавчика, что лишь посмеялся над ним. Сердце на грани разрыва, лекции совершенно не воспринимаются, а ещё хочется сбежать отсюда подальше. И не возвращаться.

Но натура прилежного ученика побеждает, поэтому Джинук честно отсиживает все пары. За окном уже темнеет, когда он выходит в пустой коридор, слишком вымотанный, чтобы о чем-то думать.

— Ну, наконец-то, я уж думал, ты в кабинете ночевать собрался, — звучит из-за спины, и сразу хочется выйти. Из университета или в окно, например. — Я тебя заждался.

Чужие руки ложатся на плечи и разворачивают, а Джинук шарахается в панике в сторону. Тихий смешок, и вот уже отступать некуда. Стена добросовестно поддерживает его, а Минсу не даёт ни единого шанса вырваться

Растерянный и перепуганный Ким нервно облизывает губы, что парень напротив воспринимает как призыв к действию. Го наклоняется и целует. Нежно и робко, будто спрашивая разрешения. Но получив ответ, судорожный вдох и чужие пальцы на плечах, сминает пухлые губы. Властно и собственнически. До мурашек по всему телу, отсутствующего кислорода и кругов перед глазами. Отстраняется, дышит тяжело и шепчет куда-то в шею

— Хороший мальчик. Но не смей быть таким послушным ни для кого, кроме меня.


	9. milkshake (когёль/сонюль)

— Это мой друг — Сон Йеин, — представляет Суиль хрупкого парня, по-хозяйски закинув свою лапу на его плечо.

Минсу лишь плечами пожимает, глядя на нового знакомого поверх стакана с кофе. У Суиля не бывает просто друзей. Они или трахались, или трахаются или трахаться только будут.

Минсу знает. Проходили.

Го разве что подмечает, что новая пассия друга непривычно выделяется из всей череды предыдущих. Такой тонкий, звонкий и вообще будто кукольный. Смущается от похабных шуток Суиля, краснеет, когда тот обнимает или хоть как-то касается.

Мило.

У Минсу что-то в груди ёкает, когда они жмут руки на прощание. Чужие пальцы идеально ложатся в ладонь, а неловкая улыбка, предназначенная только для него, будто по лицу бьёт. Го понимает, что всё плохо, когда последнее, что проносится в его голове перед сном — смех Йеина.

***

Жизнь идет своим чередом. Минсу сидит все в той же кофейне, закрываясь от мира огромным стаканом, ожидая друзей. Вот только Йеин, спокойно подсаживающийся за столик, никак не входит в его планы.

— Мы расстались, — весело сообщает Сон, следом обхватывая губами толстую трубочку какого-то молочного коктейля с шапкой взбитых сливок и клубничкой, задорно из этого облака торчащей.

Минсу лишь хмыкает на это, понимая, что соболезнований нет, да их и не ждут. А ещё он боится сказать что-то не то. Потому что от разворачивающейся перед глазами картины становится трудно дышать, а продолжительный просмотр явно грозит несколько иным дискомфортом.

— Пойдем в кино? — спрашивает Йеин, оторвавшись от своего занятия.

***

Кухню наполняет аромат свежеприжарившегося к плите убежавшего кофе. Минсу тихо матерится, убирает следы второй неудачной попытки сварить хоть что-то и ойкает, когда его обнимают со спины.

Йеин кусает куда-то за лопатку, потому что нечего сбегать в такую рань из кровати, да ещё и шуметь после этого. Отбирает джезву и кофе, кивая головой, мол, пропусти мастера.

Минсу психует страшно, но повинуется. Маячит по периметру кухни, убирая грязные кружки и бутылку колы, что стоит тут уже пару недель. Порывается полить засохший куст на подоконнике, но сдается и просто выкидывает его.

Го никак не ожидал, что поход в кино обернется совместным утром в его квартире. Что Йеин, который смущался чуть ли не от одного взгляда Суиля, затащит его на последний ряд зала, а как только закончится реклама, засунет свою прекрасную лапу к нему в штаны.

Ещё он не представлял, что секс в кабинке туалета может быть таким горячим и крышесносным. Фильм был явно не таким интересным, как Йеин, вынужденный сдерживать стоны, кусающий свои и чужие губы.

Минсу даже не задумывался, что в его квартире столько поверхностей, на которых можно разместиться удобно и не очень, доставляя друг другу удовольствие и не отпуская ни на мгновение.

— Ты всё ещё здесь? — раздаётся смех над ухом. — Твой кофе готов.

Го смотрит на кружку с напитком. На Йеина, припухшего ото сна. На всю ситуацию в целом. И понимает, что вот оно самое невообразимое, непредставляемое и волшебное. Ему просто хочется обнять этого человека, крепко-крепко и не отпускать. Что он и делает, прижимая к себе и слушая чужое дыхание.

А ещё хочется сходить и посмотреть всё-таки тот фильм. Правда Минсу не уверен, с какой попытки у них это получится.


	10. snow (кун/сяо)

— Там такая погода! Идём лепить снеговиков, играть в снежки и делать ангелов, — тараторит Суиль, ввалившись в комнату и щедро посыпая снегом Донёля.

— Ты дурак или да? — тяжело вздыхает тот, спасая конспекты от внезапной влажной атаки. — Завтра на пары, а сейчас ночь. Какие нафиг снежки? И вообще

Договорить он не успевает, получив в лицо теплым свитером.

— Я тебя не спрашиваю, — следом летят джинсы, — а ставлю перед фактом, — сверху приземляются носки. — И даже по-дружески даю шанс одеться.

Донёль продолжает ворчать, но все-таки собирается. Суиль и правда может вытащить его на улицу в домашней одежде, просто из вредности и искреннего желания показать хорошую, в его понимании, погоду.

Во дворе, правда, красиво. Тихо-тихо. _Какие нормальные люди в ночь на понедельник пойдут гулять?_ Снежинки падают размеренно. Кружатся в свете фонаря, узоры в полёте выписывают.

Ли так залипает на эту красоту, что пропускает ком снега в лицо. Такой мягкий и рассыпчатый, что сразу и по волосам, и в рот, и за шиворот. Последнее — самое обидное. Поэтому отбросив созерцание, Донёль с самым настоящим боевым кличем, _шепотом, чтобы соседей не разбудить_ , идёт в бой на Суиля.

Спустя целый вытоптанный двор, массу эпичных и не очень падений, несколько снежков, улетевших в чужие окна, парни валяются посреди площадки и стараются отдышаться. Ни на каких ангелов уже сил уже не остается, а промокшая одежда упрямо намекает, что пора бы и домой топать.

— Потрясающая погода, — собравшись с силами, говорит Донёль, ловя снежинки широченной улыбкой.

— Я же говорил.


	11. storm (кун/сяо)

Донёль носится по общежитию как в жопу ужаленный, снося всё и всех на своём пути. Мерит шагами коридор, наворачивает круги вокруг дивана в гостиной, делает петли по кухне, периодически заходя в ванную, если там свободно. Врывается в комнаты, глубокомысленно осматривая жильцов, если не ловит лбом любые предметы, что они кидают в незваного и порядком заколебавшего гостя.

Донёлю грустно.

Он чувствует себя бесполезным, а с каждой попыткой доказать обратное, лишь вводит себя в ещё большую тоску. При мытье посуды режет палец, выбрасывая мусор, роняет пакет и собирает просыпанное по всему подъезду, а от непоправимого фэйла со стиркой его уберегает лидер, вовремя вырубающий аппарат из розетки.

Парень практически лезет на стену и готов выть от безысходности. Одногруппники между вспышками раздражения лишь грустно переглядываются. Только Усок мог успокоить такого макнэ, а свои навыки и рецепты он никому не передал, уходя в отпуск.

Возможно, отсутствие Ушина и есть причина истерики. Но тогда можно только ждать и надеяться, что у Донёля сядут батарейки и он сам сядет, а лучше даже ляжет, куда-нибудь, уставший и обессиленный. На то, что он успокоится, мало кто рассчитывает.

Суиль сдаётся раньше, и при очередном покушении на свою территорию, просто ловит разбушевавшегося младшего в одеяло. Сгребает в охапку, пока тот не прочухался, аккуратно укладывает на кровать и приземляется сверху. Вялое копошение и поскуливание максимально игнорируется в надежде, что смирительное одеялко возымеет свой эффект.

Взволнованные внезапным спокойствием в общежитии одногруппники по очереди заглядывают к Суилю в комнату. Хванхи лишь хмыкает. Джинук с Йеином выражают неодобрение, но как-то слишком уж вяло. Сонджун отпускает язвительный комментарий про кислородное голодание и его последствия. Суиль же продолжает возлежать на одеяльном свёртке с Донёлем, лениво залипая в телефон, периодически проверяя, чтобы моська младшего выглядывала из укрытия.

Рецептов от Усока нет, как и его самого, но, кажется, солидер нашел свой способ успокоения Донёля.

Пусть ненадолго, но буря миновала.


	12. milk (сяо/ушин)

Донёль вдохнуть лишний раз боится, застывая от непонятности ситуации. Ну, прошлёпал он босиком на кухню. Как будто кто-то сквозь сон будет думать про тапки или носки. Ну, облокотился он коленом о стул, прихлёбывая молоко прямо из пачки. Точка опоры же. Пусть и сомнительная. Но привалившийся со спины Усок как-то совсем не вписывается в эту простую ночную картину.

А старший не особо думает, вписывается или нет. Перехватывает рукой за живот, прижимает крепче к себе, в шею дышит. Донёлю бы расслабиться и поддаться, но холодные пальцы, что мягко оглаживают ступню, очень уж сбивают с толку.

— Эй, — макнэ дергается, немного проливая молоко. — Щекотно вообще-то.

Усок слушать явно не намерен, меняя положение и перехватывая Донёля за горло. Ловит пальцами пролитое молоко, другой рукой продолжая гладить ступню. Легко проходится подушечками пальцев по подъему, оглаживает выпирающую косточку. Обхватывает сильнее, слегка массируя.

Донёль может и хотел бы начать возмущаться и проситься в кроватку, но оказывается в состоянии только поставить пачку молока на стол, чтобы не вылить её на себя целиком. Откидывает голову на чужое плечо, подставляется весь. Усока не надо просить дважды.

Он целует так доверчиво открытую шею, прикусывает мочку уха, ловя чужие выдохи пальцами. Вжимается сильнее, обжигает дыханием.

Донёль хныкать готов, так ему обратно в кроватку хочется. Только уже не в одиночестве. И не в свою.


	13. happy new war (сяо/ушин)

Улицы оглушают грохотом снарядов. Окна отражают вспышки, преумножая их и ослепляя. За домами зарево праздничных взрывов, дополненное радостным улюлюканьем и криками. До цели непроходимая полоса препятствий и кажется, что проще упасть и ползти, чем пытаться балансировать на заледеневшей дороге. Да и рюкзак с подарками за спиной лишь нагнетает обстановку. Ведь если падать, то только вперед.

Усок старается. Идёт, выполняя дичайшие пируэты на льду, достойные максимальных баллов от зрителей с балконов. Чертыхается, скользит, уворачивается от странных и слишком счастливых встречных пешеходов. У него есть цель. И никакие обстоятельства не должны ему помешать.

Когда пальцы на автомате вводят код двери, накатывает волна страха. Запоздалая, но тяжёлая и душная. А вдруг его не ждут? Вдруг весь проделанный путь, больше похожий на место боевых действий, чем на праздничный город, был пройден зря? Последние метры до квартиры кажутся самыми трудными, а потраченное на них время — бесконечным.

Ключ всё ещё подходит к этому замку, а гора обуви на входе встречает привычным отсутствием места и невозможностью спокойно разуться. Полумрак коридора обволакивает, а Усок забывает дышать, подходя к нужной двери. Кажется, что даже сердце больше не стучит, чтобы не выдать его присутствия.

Под одеяло Усок ныряет на глубоком вдохе и зажмурившись. Страшно практически до безумия. Голова разрывается от роя вопросов, каждый из которых, даже по отдельности, может разбить сердце на куски. Но это все зря.

Тёплое тело тянется навстречу, обвивает конечностями и тычется носом куда-то в щёку. Мямлит что-то неразборчивое сквозь сон, но отпускать не собирается. Будто ждал и знал, что старший сегодня придет.

И Усок выдыхает. Обнимает в ответ, прижимает к себе поближе и в макушку целует. Его, правда, ждали. И теперь он, наконец-то, дома.

— Это ведь не сон? — еле слышно шепчет Донёль, когда старший засыпает.


	14. when (кун/чинху)

Когда в него врезаются в коридоре, оправдываясь словами «чувак, прости, я тебя не заметил», Суиль немного теряется. Со всеми, конечно, бывает, но эй, ты мне в пупок дышишь, в смысле не заметил?

Когда в его руки падают на лестнице и со словами «спасибо, что поддержал» убегают в закат, Суиль тупит ещё несколько минут, пока его не окликает одногруппник. В руках будто всё ещё чужое тело, а голос звучит в ушах всю следующую пару.

Когда за его стол подсаживаются со словами «всё занято», Суиль только улыбается.

— Зато в этот раз без происшествий, — где-то на букве «ш» на его колени приземляется крышка и примерно половина содержимого стаканчика с кофе. И кофе пил точно не Суиль.

Когда его джинсы пытаются вытереть здесь и сразу какими-то салфетками, Суиль готов выть от подобного обращения. Ему очень горячо. И точно не из-за пролитого напитка.

Когда Суиль зажимает совершенно не сопротивляющегося парня в туалете, горячо становится им обоим. Где-то между поцелуями, такими глубокими, что воздуха совершенно не хватает, звучит вопрос «как тебя зовут?».

— Джинук, — тихим стоном, от которого у Суиля окончательно сносит крышу.


	15. underground (джинхёк/ушин)

Они встречаются первый раз в клубе, куда товарищи по съемкам тащат Усока после работы.

— Там отличная атмосфера, шикарный бармен, а иногда устраивают рэп-баттлы, — рекламирует заведение всё время, что они едут до места, Химчан.

Кто-то тут же шутит, что ему просто запал в душу один из рэперов, вот он всех и таскает в этот подвал, на что Ким лишь пожимает плечами.

Клуб и правда с намёком на стиль, да и разношёрстная толпа и музыка Усока особо не напрягают, поэтому расположившись на диванчиках, парни-модели с удовольствием отмечают завершение удачного проекта, спуская часть гонорара на выпивку.

В какой-то момент танцпол взрывается дикими криками, а Химчан напрягается и пристально смотрит на сцену.

— Тшшш, сейчас он читать будет

«Тшш», Усок чуть не хрюкает в стакан. Как будто их разговоры сравнятся по громкости с местной аппаратурой.

Когда против Ёнгука, за которым столь внимательно наблюдает товарищ, выходит длинный и какой-то несуразный парень в безразмерных шмотках, зал начинает улюлюкать. Вот только во время баттла смешки сменяются удивлением, а потом и вовсе радостным гулом. Нет, новичок не выигрывает. Сложно прийти с улицы и уделать местного любимчика. Но странный парень явно получает одобрение.

От зала, что кричит во всю, благодаря за яркое зрелище. От Ёнгука, что с улыбкой пожимает ему руку. /Где-то на фоне растекается по столу один счастливый Химчан, что-то бормоча про «прекрасные» и «десны»./ От Усока, который понимает, что перестал воспринимать что-либо, кроме этого парня, а подобное случается очень редко.

В пару глотков осушив стакан с коктейлем, Усок подрывается с места и следует за новоявленной звездой, радуясь, что с таким ростом точно его не потеряет.

Пересекаются они в самом тихом месте клуба, куда Усок врывается следом за рэпером, чьего имени он так и не услышал. По счастливому /или не очень/ стечению обстоятельств, они в помещении вдвоём, и парню до неприличия ржать хочется, уж больно ситуация пошлая.

Глубоко вздохнув, Усок подходит к раковинам, радуясь, что его цель зашла в туалет просто умыться.

— Под софитами так жарко? — хочется самому себе по морде дать за наитупейшее начало разговора. Ещё сильнее хочется врезать внутреннему голосу, что пискляво подсказывает продолжение «со мной будет ещё жарче». — Ты очень круто зачитал, — это уже как попытка исправить ситуацию.

Рэпер выключает воду и смотрит на Усока через зеркало. У того тугой узел внизу живота от одного только взгляда. Такого тёмного и тяжёлого, что фоновой мыслью что-то про демонов проносится.

— А ты здесь как утешительный приз или, — договорить он не успевает.

— Скорее как команда поддержки, — у Усока голова кружится, и не понятно, от алкоголя или близости этого парня. — И я бы предпочел сделать вид, что этого вопроса не было.

«Как скажешь», звучит уже куда-то в шею, когда сам Усок обнаруживает себя прижатым к стене, а чужие руки на своей заднице. Приятно вообще-то, но.

— Я не самый большой фанат общественных туалетов, — дыхание подводит, сбиваясь от чужих ласк, — поэтому предлагаю продолжить у меня.

Укус за шею сложно воспринять как согласие, но когда Усока тесно прижимают к себе и выводят через толпу из клуба, он понимает, что был услышан.


	16. pain (сяо/ушин)

Когда Донёль вваливается в общагу абсолютно невменяемый из-за алкоголя, его никто не ругает. Не потому что считают это нормальным, а потому что их шок не слабее его опьянения. 

Во время переодевания и попыток хоть как-то привести макнэ в порядок, он начинает бормотать: “Я не могу больше без него. Верните его, пожалуйста. Мне больно тут. Очень”. И кулаки к груди прижимает. Парни лишь вдыхают поглубже и укладывают его спать.

Хочется разбивать голыми руками стены и просто выть от безнадёги, потому что они впервые слышат _такое_ отчаяние в голосе Донёля. Его боль первый раз с самого отъезда Усока выплёскивается наружу, затапливая всех и каждого в общежитии. Тоска, как трясина, затягивает каждого в свои глубины, укутывает сетями, заглушает крики и слёзы.

Все соскучились. Очень. 


	17. came back home (сяо/ушин)

По площадке разносится громкое «стоп. снято», а Донёль срывается с места и сгребает вышедшего человека в своих объятиях. Тот смеётся, устраиваясь удобнее в чужих руках.

Донёль всё ещё боится, что это иллюзия или розыгрыш. Что снова отберут так горячо любимое и жизненно необходимое. Что снова будет рассыпаться в пыль от чужой боли и своей беспомощности.

Но Усок никуда не исчезает. Уже несколько дней как. Улыбается довольно, держит за руку, переплетая пальцы. Шепчет на уши такие вещи, что Донёль вспыхивает мгновенно до кончиков ушей. Следом неловко оправдываясь на непонимающие взгляды, что жарко как-то. Продолжая кутаться в пуховик.

Усок чуть не мурчит от удовольствия.

Донёль жадный. Донёль дорвался. И если днём ещё приходится терпеть, то ночью, забираясь под чужое одеяло, он не намерен делиться самым сокровенным ни с кем.

Усока это полностью устраивает.


	18. alive again (битто/ушин)

Чанхён тихо подходит и басит неловко куда-то в сторону о том, что он очень соскучился.

Усок рад. Сияет, смотрит блестящими глазами в чужие, заглядывая непозволительно далеко. Туда, где за кучей замков и засовов прячутся чувства.

Такие, что если не углядеть, можно сгореть и сжечь дотла.

Такие, что если не справиться, ещё неделю придётся замазывать следы на шее. Когда дышать забываешь от чужих прикосновений и кажется, что воздух не так необходим, как человек рядом. Когда доверяешь настолько целиком, что и без воздуха не страшно.

Усок тянется навстречу, а Чанхён не имеет права ему отказывать. И желания совершать подобные фатальные ошибки у него тоже нет. Они необходимы друг другу так, что только приблизившись могут действительно почувствовать мир.

Вкус жизни и губ человека, с которым хорошо уже просто быть. Запах убежавшего кофе и возбуждения, когда одни утром на кухне, а больше никого нет. Гладкость зеркала и чужой кожи, что плавится от прикосновений.

Дарят цвет ощущениям даже в темноте. Когда стон в чужие губы ярче всех новогодних фейерверков. А размеренное дыхание спящего человека кажется движущей силой всей планеты.

Усок обнимает, снося чужие барьеры одним дыханием.

Чанхён расслабляется. Он снова жив.


End file.
